


Big Three Roommates

by WaterProofGlasses



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Content, Apartment Setting, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Domestic, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Modern Setting, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterProofGlasses/pseuds/WaterProofGlasses
Summary: Percy didn't know how he ended up in this situation but somehow the coach was on fire. Jason was scrambling around trying to blow out the flames with a hello kitty blanket while Nico was tackling a brunette man to the floor.“Stupid fuck!” Nico screamed as he pushed a butter knife against the man’s throat.“Die!!” The man pushed Nico off and grabbed a vase. Somehow he was using it as a shield.“Percy! Come on, I need your water powers man!” Jason screamed as the fire on the coach started to spread to the rug.“Our landlord is gonna kill us.” Percy muttered as he held out his hand to conjure water from the kitchen sink.“Our landlord is Nico’s dad.” Jason countered.“Exactly.”-After the war with Gaia, Percy finds himself dropping out of New Rome college and has to contemplate his future plans. Jason thought him and Piper were gonna last forever but one night she broke up with him leaving him heartbroken and confused. Nico realises that his life isn't really anything besides being a demigod after Will left for college.So what do these Big Three children do with their existential crisis? Move into a three bedroom apartment and try to figure out life together.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	Big Three Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Canon Divergence from Trials of Apollo! Jason is still alive!

Percy didn't know how he ended up in this situation but somehow the coach was on fire. Jason was scrambling around trying to blow out the flames with a hello kitty blanket while Nico was tackling a brunette man to the floor. 

“Stupid fuck!” Nico screamed as he pushed a butter knife against the man’s throat.

“Die!!” The man pushed Nico off and grabbed a vase. Somehow he was using it as a shield. 

“Percy! Come on, I need your water powers man!” Jason screamed as the fire on the coach started to spread to the rug.

“Our landlord is gonna kill us.” Percy muttered as he held out his hand to conjure water from the kitchen sink. 

“Our landlord is Nico’s dad.” Jason countered.

“Exactly.” 

Immediately a large spray of water and broken metal burst, spraying the whole unit with a shower of liquid. 

Jason dropped the blanket on the ground and glared at Percy. “Didn’t I tell you to call the plumber fifteen times?”

Percy smiled, like a kid caught stealing candy. “At least the fire’s out.” 

Nico slammed the man’s face on the surface of the glass table. The hit was so hard the table shattered and the brunette landed on the rug with blood running down his face and staining the white carpet.

The son of Hades spit on him. 

“You know, I thought moving in together would help with his anger issues….” Jason whispered. 

The front door burst open revealing Annabeth wearing a brown coat and her hair tied. Her eyes widened at the sight of a flooded apartment, destroyed furniture, and an unconscious man laying on the floor.

“What the fuck?!” She screamed. 

* * *

  
  


**One week earlier…...**

Percy was currently seated outside of the dean’s office waiting for his turn of scolding and receiving his tenth warning slip. His foot tapped on the floor nervously, if he got two more he’d be expelled.

A teenager with ginger hair came out of the office door. Percy sighed. It was his turn now. 

When he entered the office, he expected Mr. Constantine the Fifth to be glaring at him with intense anger. But instead of finding the old balding man, a woman with long platinum curls and thin glasses sat on his seat. 

“Uhh..hi..” Percy started awkwardly. 

“Mr. Jackson, come have a seat.” She smiled and pointed at the couch in front of the desk.

Percy sat down with his hands on his lap. “So is Mr. Constantine sick today?”

“Ohhh noo….he got in a nasty accident.” 

“That’s unfortunate.”

“In his will, he appointed me as the next Dean. I’m his daughter, Opal.” She held out a hand to Percy.

Percy shook her hand. “Nice to meet you, Ms. Opal.” 

Opal sat back and held out a file on her desk. She read through the pamphlets. “So, Mr. Jackson this is your tenth time getting a warning slip. This time you ended up throwing your textbook at your Philosophy professor and called him a ‘dick bastard fucker’.” 

“Cause he keeps telling us the earth was flat.” Percy protested.

“We will look into that more.” Opal placed down the file. “Now Mr. Jackson, I’m not here to give you a warning but rather talk to you about your current feelings with New Rome University.”

“What?.... My feelings???”

“My goal for New Rome University is to help students discover their paths.” Opal said. “What I found strange with your record is that you have the most offenses but none of them seem to truly harm.” 

“Well, I don’t wanna actually hurt anyone.”

“Mr. Jackson, are you trying to get yourself kicked out of New Rome?”

Percy’s eyes widened. “Uhhh...no I love college.”

Opal gave a warm smile. “Before I became a dean, I was a licensed therapist. So you can tell me anything Mr. Jackson.” 

“Alright fine maybe I don’t like college that much.”

“And why does college make you feel like that?”

“Ever since I was a kid I hated school. I don’t like academics because it feels like a prison for me.”

Opal and Percy stayed silent for a while. 

“Damn, you’re good at this.” Percy said.

* * *

Jason had planned out the perfect romantic dinner. He had set a reservation at a fancy Italian restaurant and bought a bouquet of lavenders, Piper’s favorite flower. He even found a limo to pick up Piper. (by asking Nico if he could borrow one from Hades) 

This was gonna be the best anniversary night ever. 

It was eight o'clock when the limo parked in front of Piper’s house. She came out wearing a blue dress with a brown coat. 

“Wow! A limo!” Piper’s eyes widened as she entered the car.

“I wanted to do something special for our anniversary.” Jason smiled and gave her the bouquet.

“Oh, thanks.” Piper sat beside him. “I’m sorry I didn’t get you anything.”

“It’s fine.” Jason’s smile dropped a bit. He did feel a bit of disappointment. He pushed the feeling down and called out. “Jules-Albert! To the restaurant!”

Jules-Albert gave a grunt and stirred the wheel with his skeletal hands.

“A zombie is driving?” Piper points at Jules-Albert’s skull.

“Nico let me borrow him for the date.” Jason explained.

They both stay silent which makes Jason fidget. He hasn’t seen his girlfriend in real life for a year. They only saw each other through video calls. Making time for each other was hard because Piper was studying college in Los Angeles while he was studying accountancy in New York. 

“So..uhhh.. How are your classes?” Jason started. 

Piper’s eyes stayed on the window. “They’re okay.”

“What classes are you favorite in your sociology course?”

“History.”

Jason grew frustrated with Piper’s lack of response. He tried to hold her hand to give more connection between the two of them, but Piper quickly evaded his hand. 

“I can’t do this.” Piper sighed. 

“What?”

“Jason, we’ve been together for three years and our relationship…” Piper started.

“Wait! Wait!” Jason interrupted raising his hands. “I know this talk. Are you breaking up with me?”

The limo’s air conditioner seemed to have gone colder and Jules Albert’s bones hit each other louder. 

“Yes.” 

* * *

For a seventeen year old, Nico hasn’t been to many parties. He only usually comes to birthdays that his friends would hold but those don’t compare to the one Will just invited him in. He finds himself in front of a house crowded with teenagers dancing and drinking. Somehow Nico spotted a couple making out on the roof.

Nico rang the doorbell holding a paper bag.

Will answered the door holding a bottle of tequila. His blonde hair was messy and he was wearing a flip-flop on one foot and a sneaker on the other. 

_ Yup, this was definitely a dude going to pre-med. _ Nico rolled his eyes. 

“Nico! You’re here!” Will wrapped his free arm around Nico. “I thought you’d miss my 18th birthday.” 

“Couldn’t miss you turning into an adult.” Nico handed the paper bag. “Here, your gift.” 

“Thanks, that’s so nice of you.” Will smiled and“How did you get here in Texas? Aren’t you supposed to be in Camp Half-Blood?” 

“I shadow-travelled here.” Nico answered but immediately regretted his answer. 

“What? Nicks! You know that takes too much of your energy.”

“It’s fine. I got plenty of rest and I brought ambrosia to restore my energy.” 

Nico expected Will to protest more but Will only shrugged and pulled Nico in the house. The son of Hades blushed when Will pulled him in closer to his side, but he quickly snorted in disgust when he smelled the alcohol on the blonde’s clothes. 

“Welcome to my home!” Will shouted as they entered the hallway. 

Will’s home was really large. It seemed to have four stories and had a spiral grand staircase. Majority of the furniture was modern but a bunch of antiques were displayed on walls and tables. 

Nico didn’t know Will was this rich. He looked up and saw country albums hung at the right side of the living room. A blonde woman that had the same face as Will was featured in each of the albums in different poses. Nico then remembered Naomi Solace was a famous country singer which explains Will’s grandiose house.

“Your mom is alright with this party?” Nico asked. 

“Yeah, she also has parties of her own.”

The music got louder once they both entered the living room which people have made into a dance floor using the large speakers of the TV.

“Will!” A voice called from the kitchens. 

Will steered them into the voice’s direction. Three people were perched on a counter that had punches of different colored liquids. 

“Pass the tequila!” A girl with almond shaped eyes and bob hair shouted. 

“Sure thing, Irene!” Will laughed and threw the bottle.

A guy wearing a tank showing his arms caught the bottle and poured it in a punch bowl filled with purple liquid. 

“Nico. I wanna introduce to you some people I met at my pre-college seminar. This is Irene. She is taking biology.” The bob hair girl waved. “Tod. He’s taking organic chemistry.” Will pointed at the tank top guy. “Liam. He’s taking chemical chemistry.” The brown hair guy smiled.

“Dude, we just finished making the punch. Let’s pass it to everyone in this party!” Tod held up the punch bowl. 

“Let’s go!” Will shouted and let go of Nico. 

Irene, Tod and Will left marching in an odd manner. The three were somewhat slouching and laughing while walking.

Nico sighed. Fuck, he doesn’t know anyone here. 

“So...uhhhh how did you meet Will?” Liam asked as he pulled out two bottles from the fridge beside him.

“A summer camp.” Nico answered. “How about you?”

“Pre-college seminar. We were assigned to the same group.” Liam smiled and handed Nico a bottle. 

Nico hesitantly grabbed the offered drink. To be honest, he never drank beer before because alcohol was off-limits in camp. The only alcohol he ever drank was wine because Reyna liked to serve those in her birthday celebrations. 

“Not much of a beer drinker?” Liam asked, observing Nico’s hesitance.

“Actually, it’s my first time drinking beer.” Nico admitted. 

“Really?” Liam’s eyes widened. 

“Yeah…” 

They both didn’t say anything after. Nico sipped his beer, not knowing how to continue the conversation. He almost choked out the beer because the liquid was so bitter. 

Liam sighed. “So what school are you planning to attend?”

“Ohh..uhhh..I haven’t thought about it.” Nico scratched his head. 

“But aren’t you graduating?”

“I’m a year younger.” Nico explained.

“Ohh I thought you were the same age as us.” Liam said. “You have any idea what career to go to?”

Honestly, Nico hasn’t thought where he would go. It now just hit him that he was seventeen and he can’t stay in Camp forever. He hasn’t attended a highschool and had no diploma of any level. What did he even want? 

“I don’t know.”

* * *

“And Math classes just make my head stuck all the time. I don’t get Algebra! Like why are letters now numbers. I don't get it!” Percy sniffed as Opal handed him a tissue. 

“Yes, school must be really hard.” Opal patted him on the back. 

“I’m here because I wanna make my mom and Annabeth proud. This might be my only hope for a normal future that doesn’t involve monsters and wars.” 

“Mr. Jackson. It is still possible for one to have a future without attending college.” Opal said. “Some people shine more outside of the academic system. It’s alright to be different.” 

“Then should I drop out for me?” 

“It depends on you and where you feel you will fly.”

Percy stared up the ceiling. Where would he fly? He didn’t know but it sure didn’t feel like New Rome college. 

“How do I drop out?” Percy asked.

“You just gotta sign some forms.” Opal smiled. “Feel to submit the documents anytime, Mr. Jackson.” 

Opal gave Percy a stack of papers and a business card for her therapy services. As the Son of Poseidon walked back to his dorm room, he knew he should have called Annabeth or his mom before signing it. 

But he thought about being free from the walls of the classroom. No longer needing to answer quizzes and look at teachers. He can finally do what he wants and be free. 

He signs the documents and gives it to Opal who smiles and tells him he made the right decision. 

But he clearly didn’t choose right, because right now he is in the university cafeteria, sitting across his girlfriend fearing that she will judo flip him.

“Lunch lady had great olive pizza today.” Annabeth said as she bit into said pizza. 

“I prefer the tacos.” Percy shakily smiled which made Annabeth raise her eyebrow. 

Annabeth crossed her arms. “Alright, what is this about?”

Yup, she was too good at reading him. 

“Nothing’s wrong.” Percy attempted to change the subject.

“Percy, I know you. You’ve been silent for the past hour and you drool when you’re troubled.”

“Really?” Percy wiped his mouth and found his hand wet. “Gross.”

Annabeth huffed. “Tell me what’s wrong, Seaweed Brain?”

“So uhhhh, I talked to the new Dean Opal….” Percy scratched the back of his head. 

“What did you get in trouble for?” Annabeth groaned. “Did you try to kidnap the fish in the tanks again?” 

“The goldfish were begging for their lives! They deserve to be free!”

Annabeth simply rolled her eyes. Percy decided to change the topic because this would probably be the fifteenth conversation they had about the topic. 

“I got in trouble with a professor and honestly he was being stupid but well….” Percy said. “I ended up in the Dean’s office and now I am no longer in New Rome University.” 

Annabeth’s face looked horrified and devastated that it made Percy wanna drown in a puddle from his guilt. 

“You got kicked out?” Her hands clenched the sides of the table so hard they made dents. Percy swallowed in fear. 

“Actually I……” He dragged out his voice. “Dropped out.”

Annabeth’s fists slammed on the plastic table so hard, Percy was surprised she didn’t break it in half. 

“What?! Dropped out?!” She growled. “Why on earth didn’t you tell me before you made such a huge decision?!”

“I’m sorry. I know I should have told you but it just felt so ri-“

“Think about your future, Percy! Don’t you know how hard it is to get a job without a degree?!” 

The nearby trio sitting on the table nearby seemed to have heard their fight and skittered away from their area. 

“Yeah, I know the risks but I don’t want to be in college. This decision is what makes me happy.” Percy explained. “It’s what feels right to me.” 

“Percy, emotions are not a good concept to base your decisions on.” Annabeth protested. 

That statement really stabbed him in the chest. “So you don’t care if I’m happy or not?!”

“Percy, you made a decision behind my back and you know that getting a degree is what’s best.” Annabeth ran a hand through her hair. “It’s too risky especially with how your grades were in highschool.”

“Annabeth. College and Schools make me miserable. They don’t help me at all. I’m just telling you to trust me, alright?” Percy said angrily. 

Annabeth didn’t seem to listen to him because all she said was. “Come talk to me again when you’ve decided to listen to me.”

“Fine then.” Percy shouted at her. “Also when I’m leaving I’m stealing the goldfish.”

That made the cafeteria stare at him oddly.

* * *

“So, why are you breaking up with me?” Jason asked while Jules-Albert seemed to have parked the car in front of a graveyard out of all places. If Jason was honest, he felt like burying himself in one of the coffins out there. 

Piper sighed and slapped her palm against her tall forehead. “For the fifth time, it’s because Hera was the one who started our relationship not us. We were forced together.” 

“But-but didn’t we get to love each other despite our bad start…” Jason sniffed. He could start feeling tears in his eyes. 

“Jason. We don’t know anything about each other.” She raised her arms, gesturing to the car. “Plus you didn’t even know that I don’t like this. I don’t like big rich cheesy grand gestures.” 

“Well, excuse me for trying to be a good boyfriend to you.” Jason sneered. 

“Okay. This is our problem! You never try to listen to me!” Piper crossed her arms and moved away from him. 

“So, it wasn’t about Hera?” Jason accused her. 

“It is! And so much more!”

“At least I try in our relationship.” Jason countered back. “You’re always the one coming up with excuses every time we have our daily video calls.” 

“That’s cause I am so tired!” Piper screamed. 

“Tired of us?”

A long silence came before Piper could utter an answer.

“Yes.” Piper sighed and unlocked the door beside her. “Look, I don’t think I’m emotionally stable right to have a conversation. Let’s just talk next time. I’ll call a taxi to get back to my dorm.” 

Jason knew the mature thing to do was to tell Piper goodbye and let their emotions calm down before they spoke again, but instead he could feel an untapped growing rage in him. He kept thinking about every sacrifice he made to her. Every expensive date. Every gift. Every surprise, and the fact they all turned out to be nothing. 

“You’re an ungrateful bitch!” He shouted at her before she opened the door completely. 

Piper’s usual pretty face turned ugly with deep lines and a frowned sneer. “Really?!”

“I did everything right and you just have too high expectations.” Jason spit out.

“You know what, Grace?! Nothing you did was right!” Piper pushed the limo door so hard the hinges broke and the slab of metal flew out to the sidewalk. “Because every time we fucked, you’ve never managed to make me orgasm.”

“Excuse me?!” Jason blushed at Piper’s bluntness. Her statement even made Jules-Albert turn his skull towards them. 

“You heard me right? My vagina has never been satisfied with you.” Piper said before she climbed out of the limo and walked away through the dark road. 

Jason was left alone in the limo with only a literal skeleton. The only things he could utter was. “Is there something wrong with my dick?”

Jules-Albert only shrugged his shoulders making Jason even more paranoid. 

“Whatever, never mind.” Jason sighed. “Jules, just drive me back to New York.” 

“I can’t.” Jules grunted.

“What? Why not?”

“Broken door.” Jules-Albert explained. “Lord Hades says if you want my services, you need to pay for repairs.”

“Shit.” 

* * *

After an hour of avoiding conversations and pretending to drink alcohol, Nico has managed to get out of Will’s mansion. He sighed in relief when he breathed in the fresh air but quickly coughed when he could smell smoke. He turned and saw a pair of girls holding rolls of paper wrapped around green leaves.

“Wanna get high too?” One of them asked him. 

“High?” Nico asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Aww aren’t you cute?” The other one giggled. “It’s weed, honey.” 

“Trisha. Anna. Quit pestering Nico.” 

Will’s tall figure was drawing closer to them. Somehow he lost both of his shoes and he was shirtless. It made Nico blush looking at the boy’s muscle tone. He couldn’t keep his eyes away till he spotted a drawn penis on Will’s belly button which made him groan.

“You’re no fun, Will. Your friend’s too cute not to be shared.” 

Will ignored the girls’ statement and grabbed Nico’s arm. The taller son of Apollo dragged him to the back porch of the house, where surprisingly no one was around. There was only a wooden circle table with chairs. Nico noticed his brown package on one of the seats. 

Will sat on the edge of the porch with his legs stretched across the grass. He patted his side indicating Nico to sit beside him. 

Nico followed and their hips were almost touching. 

“Sorry, I left you. It must’ve been really awkward being with people you don’t know.” Will started. 

“It’s fine.” Nico said even though he honestly spent the majority of the party hiding in the bathroom. “It’s your birthday. You should enjoy it how you like it. Though your version of fun is…” He pointed at the sharpie drawn dick. 

“Ahhh, this.” Will laughed. “I lost a bet. I couldn’t finish a jug of vodka under a minute.” 

“College sounds wild.” Nico sighed. 

“Yeah, definitely different from camp.” Will replied. “But it’s a good difference.”

Will’s smile brought nausea in Nico’s stomach. It made Nico anxious that his friend would be away forever. He felt like he was a bird on a wire while Will was soaring away leaving him alone. 

“You’ll still visit during summer break, right?” Nico asked. He tried his best to sound nonchalant but it honestly sounded desperate. 

“You do know, I took a tri-semester right?” Will answered. 

“Ohh right…”

Will’s eyes lowered when he noticed Nico’s sad sigh. “I’ll still be able to visit during Christmas or Thanksgiving. Plus I’m studying in New York so I’m near camp.”

“Okay.” That gave Nico a bit of hope. 

“Anyways, it’s time to open that gift you gave me.” Will smiled attempting to lighten the mood. He reached out his arm and grabbed the paper bag. “I’m so excited this is the first time you gave me a physical gift.”

Normally, Nico’s gifts to Will were fun hangouts like a trip to the local bowling alley or shadow traveling to other countries. 

“I took a long time picking it.” Nico’s eyes wavered to the side. 

Will remained silent when took the gift out of the bag. In his hand was a small pistol only the size of his palm. It was black with some silver edgings. 

“You gave me a gun?” Will uttered after a few moments of silence.

“Yeah, it’s a PPK. It’s the same model as the one Hitler used to kill himself.” Nico explained.

“You gave me the gun Hitler used to kill himself?!” Will shouted, shocked almost dropping the pistol. 

“No.” Nico quickly answered. “My father would never give me his prized possession.” 

“Ohh thank the gods..” Will uttered. “You still gave me a gun.” 

“Yeah, the bullets are half celestial bronze and half lead. You can protect yourself from monsters and humans. My father was the one who suggested the design.” 

“You took gift advice from your dad? The god of the underworld….” Will’s eyes were really judging him. 

“You gotta admit that was a good design.” Nico attempted to defend himself. 

“Listen Nico…” 

Nico shivered. He knew when Will said ‘Listen Nico’, it’s always the time when a serious conversation would happen. Last time Will spoke to him that way was when he threatened a McDonald’s employee with a plastic knife for getting his order wrong. 

“In college, I really want to experience a normal life where I study and party till I pass out. I wanna make friends and join fraternities. I don’t wanna let my demigod life ruin that.” Will explained as he placed the gun between the two of them. 

Nico could see the pistol as a wall separating the two of them.

“But it’s dangerous out there, you won’t be protected with Camp’s barrier. Monsters could come attack you.” Nico protested.

“I already spoke with my dad.” Will explained. “The college I’m entering is a blessed area by him so monsters don't come in.” 

Nico couldn’t answer back. He knew nothing he could say would make Will stay. 

“Will! We’re about to play Mario Kart! Wanna join and beat Dennis?!” Irene’s face peaked out the door. 

“In a minute!” Will answered back. 

Will stood up but before he sauntered back to the door. He ruffled Nico’s hair and caressed his cheek. “I’ll still be here for you. Whenever you need me.” 

He walked away into a world Nico was unfamiliar with. Something Nico had no experience of or could ever fit in. 

Nico knew the mature thing to do was call a friend and talk about it, or process what he experienced healthily. 

Instead, he summoned a cowboy skeleton and grabbed the pistol that Will left on the porch.

“How many bullets does it take till you turn to dust?” Nico asked the skeleton who was starting to shake with fear upon looking at Nico’s dark eyes. 

“I-I d-don’t know.” The cowboy stuttered.

“Let’s find out. Shall we?” Nico smiled and pointed the pistol to the skeleton’s ribs.

Who needs to process their emotions when he could just shoot a gun. 

* * *

**Three Days Later...**

  
  


Leo almost felt bad for Calypso because she hated air travel. Last time, she took a long ride with Festus she vomited on his shirt. 

“Your friend better be worth this long ride.” Calypso’s beautiful face was turning green. 

“We’re almost there.” Leo assured her. 

Finally after encountering several pigeons almost shitting on Festus, Leo could see Columbia university beneath them.

Leo scoffed at the fancy old buildings around them when he landed Festus on the parking space. Only Jason’s overachieving mind would enter such an upscale university. He was second to Annabeth with studies. 

Calypso’s eyes widen. “Woah so this is what mortals call a university..”

“Yup.” Leo answered as he got a bottle of gasoline in his tool belt and fed Festus. “The place where people sell their souls for a diploma and a million dollar student debt.” 

“So where does your friend reside?” Calypso asked. Her copper hair glittering from the harsh sunlight. 

Luckily, Leo always visits his best bud every month so he practically memorized all the hallways and paths of Jason’s stingy university. 

He guided Calypso towards a five story building where students came in and out. They passed by a sleeping receptionist and rode the elevator going towards the fourth floor.

Leo stopped his feet when they reached a door with the numbers ‘405’. He opened the door without knocking because honestly it’s Jason, what’s the worst that could happen. 

“Jason, bud! Me and Calypso are here for a surprise visit.” Leo called.

He soon gasped when he saw the state of Jason’s room. Post-its were taped across all four corners of his room while there was a large calendar over his desk filled with different events and tasks.

Leo knew this was a Jason breakdown.

“Hey Leo, I didn’t expect you to visit.”

Jason came out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist, showing off his 8 pack abs and big arms. Leo’s eye twitched when he noticed Calypso staring at his friend with rather shining eyes. 

“Dude, put some clothes on!” Leo quickly shouted.

Jason quickly blushed and grabbed a pair of clothes in the closet. He ran back to the bathroom in a quick flash.

“Your friend is very toned.” Calypso commented.

“Hey, I’m buff too.” Leo quickly protested. 

“Yes, you and your stick arms.” Calypso giggled with sarcasm. Leo didn’t know whether to be proud of her or get annoyed. 

Jason came back in finally with some clothes. Thankfully not showing any of his assets to tempt his girlfriend. 

“Good to see you guys.” Jason said almost like a robot.

Leo sighed, knowing why Jason was so monotone. “I came to visit because I’m worried about you, and I was right.”

“Excuse me, there is nothing wrong.” Jason sat down on his bed.

“Really?” Leo gestured around the room filled with productivity items. “You’re having one of your Jason breakdowns.”

“Jason breakdowns?” Calypso asked with a cute pout. 

“It’s when he keeps himself so busy and so productive that he tires himself out just so he could feel good about himself.” Leo explained easily because he’s had to explain it to so many people. 

“I do not do that!” Jason stood up and pointed a finger at Leo’s chest. 

“Really, how many planners have you bought these past days?” Leo asked.

“Eight.”

“And how many extracurricular clubs have you joined?” 

“Ten.”

Jason sank back to his bed and his hands covered his face. Leo lowered himself to touch Jason’s shoulder. 

“Dude, I came here because well...Piper told me about the break up and I wanted to make sure you were alright?” Leo explained in a gentle voice. 

That seemed to have made Jason sink into his hands more. 

Leo glanced at Calypso giving her a signal that Jason needs some privacy. She nodded and left the room. 

The son of Hephaestus sat beside his friend and patted his friend’s head. “You can tell me anything. I’m here for you.” 

He expected Jason to start crying about his relationship or start ranting about how mad he is at his ex. What he didn’t expect was:

“Do you think I’m someone you would have sex with?” Jason’s face was literally inches away from his. 

“Dude, what the fuck?!” Leo quickly stood up and got as far away as possible from his friend. “I have a girlfriend! And just cause I told you once drunk that you were one of the only people I would experiment with doesn’t mean I wanna fuck you.” 

“No. No. I didn’t mean it like that.” Jason quickly defended himself. “I just- Piper told me I never managed to make her orgasm.”

Now, Leo wanted to seriously sink to the floor. He wanted to bury himself and never see Jason again. “Dude, TMI!! I don’t wanna know about you and Piper’s sex life.” 

“I can’t stop thinking if there’s something wrong with my dick.”

Leo banged his own head to the wall. Nope, he won’t survive this. He came here to be a good friend but instead fate decided to punish him for his kind deed.

“Look bro, I’m definitely not here to talk about your dick or what you and Piper used to do under the sheets.” Leo explained. “I’m just here to ask if you’re okay.”

“I’m fine.”

Definitely, not fine.

Leo gave Jason a disbelieving look. 

“Fine, okay. I’m not okay.” Jason sighed. “It’s just we’ve been together for three years and now after everything, it’s just all gone.” 

“Yeah, that must really suck.” 

“I’ve done so much for her. To make her happy, and to think none of that really made her happy.”

“I mean…” Leo started to say because of his conversation with Piper yesterday. “You had good intentions.”

“No. Don’t tell me you’re taking her side.” Jason growled as storm clouds started to crowd the sky at the window behind him. 

“I’m not taking anyone’s side. You had mistakes and she had mistakes.” Leo quickly answered. 

“But you do agree she is being really ungrateful for all the things I’ve done for her?” 

Leo stayed silent. He couldn’t form an answer because the storm clouds turned so gray. 

A blue streak of lighting came in the room creating a gigantic hole in the middle of the room.

* * *

“So is everything a-okay?” Leo asked awkwardly as Jason sauntered out of the receptionists’ office. 

Jason sighed frustrated. He spent half an hour trying to explain to Mr. Lee about how a gigantic hole got into his dorm. Apparently, it’s kind of impossible for lightning to get in through only his window in the building unless there is a son of Zeus involved. But Mr. Lee was a mortal so there was nothing he could do.

“I’m not kicked out of school thankfully.” Jason explained. “But I am banned from the dormitory, and I have to pay them for the damages.” 

“At least you can still keep going to your boring classes.” Leo piped.

“I don’t know where I’m gonna get all that money. I still have to pay Hades back.”

“You have to pay Hades back?”

“Long story.” Jason sighed, not wanting to explain to anyone about the limo incident. 

“I’m really sorry about losing your dorm…” Leo gazed down on the floor. 

“No. No. I created the lightning. It’s my fault.” Jason huffed and crossed his arms. “It’s just that I was planning to stay close to school in order to acquire the most time here.” 

“Well, at least you don’t have to stay in this boring school all the time.” Leo commented, but he deflated once Jason glared at him. 

They both walked out with Jason carrying a luggage. Luckily, the son of Zeus didn’t pack a lot of things in his dorm. He always made sure all of his items could be fit inside one suitcase. 

“So, where are you headed off to?” Leo asked as they drew closer to Calypso and Festus in the parking lot. “Camp Half-Blood? Camp Jupiter?”

“Probably, Sally and Paul’s apartment. It’s the closest to university. They could offer me their guest room till I could find a place of my own.” Jason answered. 

“I could drop you off there with Festus.” Leo offered. 

“Nah, I‘ll just take the subway.” 

“You sure?” Leo raised an eyebrow while giving a look of concern.

“Yeah. I’ll be fine.” Jason said. “You and Calypso should go back to your shop.”

“Alright, man. Whatever you want.” Leo started to walk towards his girlfriend. “Just remember I’m a call away, alright?”

“Yeah thanks man.”

* * *

  
  


Even though the apartment was quite old, Sally’s home had always been the most warm and lovely place Jason has been. The happy couple and their little daughter will always be able to put a smile on anyone’s face. Hell, even Nico who almost every hour frowned would smile frequently when he was in the Jacksons’ home. 

When he knocked on the door, he expected a peaceful home but instead he could hear frequent cries and they didn't sound like Estelle’s. 

Sally answered the door with her usual brown gray hair in a ponytail and a yellow apron wrapped around her waist. “Jason, what a surprise.”

“Hey Mrs. Sally, would it be alright if I come in?” He greeted. 

“Yeah sure, it’s really good to see you.” Sally smiled but somehow her mouth was so wide, she looked like the Joker. 

Jason came in and Sally led him to the dining room where Paul was sipping on some coffee while Estelle was munching on some cookies. 

“Prince Jay! Prince Jay!” Estelle jumped down from her seat and climbed up Jason’s legs till he had the little girl bundled in his arms. “You came to visit!!”

“You’re still as beautiful as when I last saw you.” Jason smiled genuinely at the little girl. It was the first time he smiled in three days. 

“We should get married! Let’s get married!” 

“Estelle.” Sally giggled and placed a hand on her daughter. “Prince Jason is already engaged to Queen Piper.” 

“Actually…..me and Piper broke up.” Jason found himself admitting with a soft voice.

Sally’s face turned sympathetic while Paul gave Jason a comforting look. Only Estelle seemed to not have noticed the sudden sullen atmosphere and stuffed more cookies in her mouth. 

“Now me and Jason can be together forever!”

“Estelle!” Sally scolded her daughter and took her out of Jason’s arms. “That is no way to treat someone who got their heart broken.”

Paul patted the seat beside and told Jason to sit. Jason followed and grabbed a cookie. He could never resist Sally’s cookies. 

“If there’s anything you need, we’re here for you son.” Paul said with such gentleness that for a moment Jason thought he didn’t have a crappy dad like Zeus. 

“That is very kind of you, Mr. Blofis. But actually I am here cause currently I got kicked out of my dorms due to…..my powers going out of control.” Yup, that seemed better than telling the couple he was talking to his best friend about his sex life. “I was wondering if I could stay at your guest room while I try to find another place I could live. I will pay the price of rent you guys usually give.”

“Oh Jason…” Sally held his shoulder and rubbed warm circles. “We would be happy to help you but currently our guest room is under renovation.”

“Renovation?” Jason almost spit out his cookie because with the amount of money he has, the only other place he could afford is a sex motel.

“Yes, we are turning the guest room into Estelle’s room. She has outgrown sleeping with her parents every night.” Paul commented. “But if it’s alright with you, you can sleep on the coach in our living room. Your rent would go cheaper.”

Jason was about to accept because honestly sleeping on their coach already feels much more wonderful than hearing sex noises in a motel. 

“Actually, you can room with Percy.” Sally immediately interrupted.

Jason suddenly paused, confused. Paul gave his wife a disgruntled look while Sally moved her eyebrows as if telling him something. 

“Isn’t Percy in New Rome?” He asked. 

Sally sighed.“Percy….dropped out.” 

“What?!”

Sally sat down across Jason and fed Estelle more cookies. 

“He’s been currently staying here and well we support his decision to leave college.” Sally explained in a very strained voice. “The bed in his room has a sliding bed underneath so you can room with him while you look for a place.”

A stinging noise came in Jason’s ear telling him something is very wrong especially when Sally and Paul are giving each other looks as if having a silent secret conversation. 

* * *

That something wrong came in the form of Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, wearing a dinosaur onesie, eating Cheetos, and crying while watching Nemo on a small TV. 

“Hey man…” Jason started slowly as he walked through chip bags scattered on the floor.

Percy stopped his sniffs and immediately pushed away the box of tissues on his lap. “Jason, dude you’re here.”

“So uhhh...Nemo?” Jason started. 

“Yeah, it’s a movie that helps me feel better.” 

Jason immediately started to get even more worried when he sat beside Percy and whiffed up a horrible stench. 

“Bro, when was the last time you showered?” Jason coughed out. 

“Three days ago.” 

Percy stuffed a handful of Cheetos, putting cheese on his nose and lips. Jason couldn’t believe this was happening. Normally, Percy would be the strong one in the group. He was the seven’s leader who can be obnoxious sometimes but always managed to stay on top.

Seeing his friend so down made him distraught. Plus seeing Percy eat cheetos so disgustingly made him want to vomit. 

“Did anything happen recently buddy?” Jason tapped on Percy’s knee assuringly. “I heard from your mom you dropped out of college.” 

“Nothing. Nothing. Everything is fine.” Percy lowered his head and immediately tears came out when he stared at the onesie he was wearing.

Percy started to wail and pressed his face on Jason’s shoulder. “Annabeth gave me this onesie!!”

“She did?”

“She gave me this onesie because she says she reminds me of the Maniraptora and she didn’t care if the costume was historically inaccurate and had no feathers because she says she knew I would look way too cute in this.”

“Annabeth gives such nerdy gifts.” Jason commented. 

“Yeah and I love her for it!” Percy continued to sob. “Me and her had a fight, and I don’t know what to do. I don’t know if I made the right decision about dropping out and I don’t wanna lose her. She’s the best thing in my life. “

“Buddy.” Jason wrapped his arms around Percy and gave him a hug. His friend was worth the horrible scent. 

“I’ve been talking to the goldfish because they remind me of how she used to get mad at me about stealing them.”

Jason immediately noticed the aquarium beside a desk. Ten goldfish swam in a rectangular aquarium.

“Isn’t that the aquarium in New Rome? How the hell did you manage to steal it? It’s like five feet tall.”

* * *

After managing to finally get Percy to shower, Jason came back to the living room where Paul was washing dishes in the kitchen and Sally was reading Estelle a storybook. Sally raised her eyes to Jason after saying ‘the end’. 

“So...uhhh…you guys didn’t mention his state?” Jason gave a forced smile.

Paul paused scrubbing a plate. “Listen Jason, we are very worried about Percy and….”

“Paul.” Sally suddenly interrupted. “Let’s just tell Jason what we talked about.” 

“We talked?”

“You know?” Sally started to wiggle her eyebrows and make certain faces. 

“Ohhh…” Paul nodded slowly. 

Sally stood up and held Jason’s shoulder. “We want Percy to move out.”

“What?!” Jason practically screamed. “But Mrs. Jackson, he’s miserable, depressed and has no income.”

“I know that’s why you and him will be roommates.” 

Jason scrunched his eyebrows. Imagining Percy as his roommate was honestly horrible. He can’t have cheetos and goldfish all over an apartment.

“I’m sorry Mrs. Jackson but isn’t it better for Percy to stay here where he can be supported and guided by his family?” Jason protested. 

“That’s what I thought too.” Sally looked at her hands. “But for the past three days, he’s just been cooped up in his room eating cheetos. I think it’s because we’re unintentionally influencing him to be his child shelf and it’s how he’s been coping with things.”

“That is very observational.”

“Thank you, but technically Estelle was the one who made the observation.”

Jason glanced at Estelle who was still eating more cookies and dipping them in orange juice.

“How?” Jason has too many questions.

“Our girl is a prodigy.” Paul smiled as he placed cups on a dish rack.

Crumbs stuck on the Estelle lips as she attempted to fit five cookies in her small mouth.

“Yeah…” Jason says still not believing it. 

“We think that if Percy moves out and becomes more independent. He can get over his current grief and feel better. It will also help him find his path more because he is more free and he won’t just stay in this room watching Nemo all day.” Sally explained.

“Plus you just managed to get Percy to shower which we couldn’t do for three days.” Paul came closer and smiled at Jason. “Percy needs a friend and you are that friend.”

* * *

“Jason, you are the best bro ever.” Percy cried again as they both sat on Percy’s bed. Jason had finally managed to convince his friend to watch Finding Dory instead of Finding Nemo which took a lot of work. 

“Yeah. Yeah.” Jason tried not to barf when Percy started to eat scoops of ice cream sloppily. 

“I mean you watched 12 hours of Nemo with me. Just to make me feel better.”

“Yeah, and I would definitely not do that again.”

Before Percy would react to Jason’s reply, the blonde turned off the television which made Percy whine.

“What the fuck man? We were about to meet Dory’s parents!”

“Listen man, I’m gonna be really honest with you.” Jason held on Percy’s shoulders. “Your mom wants you to move out.” 

Devastation flashed in Percy’s eyes and Jason knew he should’ve picked his words carefully. 

“My mom hates me.” Percy sobbed.

“No. No.” Jason immediately yelped. “Your mom just thinks you’re acting like a child.”

“I’m a child…”

“No!” Jason groaned. He really was messing up. “Your mom or well Estelle just knows that being at home isn’t helping you because you’ve just been watching Nemo all day.”

“Actually I also watched Wall.E…” 

“Doesn’t matter. What I’m trying to say is that you and...I need to get our shit together and well maybe being independent can help us.”

Percy’s face only stayed lowered before he raised it back again and said. “You’re right.”

* * *

Turns out getting your shit together was a lot harder than Percy thought. First, him and Jason were looking for apartments together but then they realized they didn’t have enough money so they started to look for jobs. But it turns out, it turns out the only jobs that can accept two people with no college degree are food service jobs that offer minimum wage. 

Paul offered Percy a job at a school library as a janitor and well so far Percy didn’t know how to clean toilets. Him and Jason ended up destroying the public library’s bathroom which brought Jason even more in debt.

“I’m starting to think the universe hates me.” Jason groaned. 

They both seemed to be able to last in McDonald’s for a week which managed to earn them some money but minimum wage doesn’t get you far. 

“So far we can afford a one bedroom unit with ten other roommates.” Jason said after counting their money.

“Shit.” Percy noticed Estelle crawling on the carpet. “..I mean shirt.”

“There has to be a job that can pay us more.” Jason sighed and took off his glasses. 

He noticed Percy’s smirk and suggestive eyes. 

“No, we are not gonna be strippers.” Jason growled.

“Awww come one dude, we can get so many tips. Have you seen how hot we are?” 

“Would your girlfriend be okay with it?” Jason asked before he realized his mistake. 

Percy’s smile became a frown for a while before smirking again. “She has always told me I'd make a good stripper.”

“Ewwww.” Jason threw a banana at Percy’s forehead. “I don’t wanna know the weird things you and Annabeth talked about.” 

Then suddenly a loud knock came from the door, Percy stood up and opened the entrance. He gasped because a tall imposing figure stood there with black hair and wearing black monk-like robes.

“Hello Nephew, may I come in?” Hades said.

* * *

Hades ended up seating with Estelle on the ground. The god of the underworld seemed to find amusement in playing rock, paper, scissors with the toddler. Although in every round, the little girl beat him. 

“You know, I made a promise to myself that no more quests but another god just had to show up at my door.” Percy sighed into his hands.

Jason was oddly frozen and still before he whispered. “I think I know why he’s here.”

“Why?”

“I may have wrecked his car.” 

“What?! Dude!”

The blonde gripped his fists. “Well, Piper did, but Jules-Albert told me I had to be the one to pay it.” 

“I can hear you both.” Hades stood up leaving Estelle to play with the carpet fur. “And yes, you still need to pay me.”

Percy placed Estelle in a baby chair and left her to play with some blocks. Jason was chewing his nails while Hades sat across him tapping the table with long spindly fingers. 

“So uncle, why did you visit?” Percy forced a smile as he sat beside Jason and patted his back. 

“No need to panic, nephew. It’s not a quest I am here for.” Hades said. “I am actually here because I heard you two were looking for a place to live.” 

“How did you know?” Percy raised an eyebrow.

“You two are quite famous at Hephaestus TV.” 

Percy and Jason gave each other glances before staring back at the god. 

“The gods are stalking us.” Jason yelped. 

“Not important.” Hades brushed his robes. “I am here to offer you a place.” 

The two demigods stayed silent in disbelief, while Hades snapped his fingers and a thin screen floated in front of them. The monitor showed an image of a tall black glass modern building. 

“This is a 26 story condominium with its own gym and wi-fi. It is also monster proof as I have blessed it with protection.” Hades slid his hand to the right and the screen switched to an image of a living with a large sofa and television. “I can offer you this three bedroom unit.”

Jason and Percy’s eyes widened. The condo Hades showed was so beautiful with fully furnished modern furniture and soft carpeting. The bedrooms had their own desk and closet. The kitchen was quite small and the dining room was only a bar but the stove and refrigerator were big enough. The only problem was…

“How come there is only one bathroom?” Jason raised an eyebrow.

“I can’t let you live in a 5 star condominium unit for free. That would be a dumb business decision.” Hades clicked his tongue. “This is actually one of the lowest rated units in the building.”

“This is lowest rated?!” Percy pointed at the giant flat screen TV.

“Yes, it’s one of our smaller ones. Anyways, do you want this unit or not? I will offer it rent free for two years.” 

There was a silence before Percy answered. “Wait, there is a catch to this isn’t there?” 

“Yes, there is. You see, Nico’s been….on a rampage.” Hades explained slowly with an unreadable look in his eyes. Percy thought for a while it was sympathy. “He’s been all over New York slaying every monster he can find and also hunting down criminal groups. Normally, I would be proud my son is so capable and powerful but I think he has caused too much violence which is really saying something cause I’m the God of Death.”

Percy glanced at Jason. “Don’t you normally visit Nico at camp?”

“Yeah, last time I visited he was alright.” Jason explained. “I didn’t know he was out there murdering.” 

Hades gave a laugh which Percy found weird cause he had only seen his uncle with a scowl or frown. “Seriously, you both haven’t noticed that no monster has attacked this area. I mean without Nico’s rampage you two staying close proximity together in such an unprotected area would’ve already brought twenty monsters.”

“Yay, Nico’s anger.” Percy said sarcastically which made Jason glare at him. 

“I want you two to stop his rampage. It’s not good for him and you two are his friends.” Hades said. “And I want you two to live with him at the condo.” 

“What?!”

“I am worried about him.” Hades said with such vulnerability, Percy thought not the God of the Underworld for a moment. “So will you accept the deal or not?”

Percy and Jason stared at each other as the god of death summoned a contract on the table 

“Also, this little girl is a genius.” Hades pointed at Estelle. “Can’t believe she’s related to you, Jackson.”

* * *

“Why on earth are we doing this again?!” Percy screamed. 

They were both walking through the red light district of manhattan. Prostitutes were smoking at the sidewalk while a group of troubled teens were lighting a dumpster on fire. The street was filled with broken bottles and somehow used condoms. Percy does not want to think about how that is possible.

“Nico is our friend and we want to help him.” Jason reminded him in an annoying dad voice. 

“Well you did always have some kind of Jesus complex to him..” Percy muttered.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

The blonde pointed at a large nightclub with a blue sign saying ‘Blue Cobra’. “This is the place.”

Percy stood beside Jason and twirled his pen. “Nico’s seventeen. How can he even get in?”

“Knowing him, he probably snuck in.”

“I bet he did a spiderman and climbed in a window.”

Jason sighed but he didn’t argue back. 

They got in the club surprisingly easily because the guard didn’t bother to check their ids. Percy concluded it was truly a sketchy place because he could see some teenagers snorting cocaine. 

“Do you think he’s okay?” Percy asked worriedly as he watched a girl pass out on a table.

“He’s Nico. He’ll make it through.” 

“Yeah, let's hope so..”

Two large men wearing white suits caught their eye. They were both heading towards a steel back door. Jason and Percy both readied their weapons. Jason produced his gladius while Percy brought out Riptide. 

Both of their backs were against each other as they entered the back door. Inside was a large room filled with boxes of what Percy assumes is drugs, the walls and floor were gray, and the lights were quite dull making it hard to see. 

More men in white suits huddled in the center of the table. They were smoking cigars and passing each other documents.

“Our demand keeps rising.” A blond one muttered. 

“Told you giving samples to teens would work.” The one beside him smirked. 

“Shit.” Percy whispered. 

“What?” Jason led him behind a box as they huddled down. 

“They’re not monsters. They’re mortals. We can’t use our weapons.” 

“Shit.” Jason’s eyes widened. “Can’t we just use our powers then?”

Percy peaked above the box and said. “Actually I don’t think we have to.”

A window shattered at the right side of the room and Nico barrelled in with his stygian sword strapped behind his back. On his hands were two silver daggers that from Percy could see were mortal weapons. He also had a small gun on his belt. 

“Wow, I am lucky today. A whole complete gang.” Nico said but his face remained emotionless.

Some of the men stood up and pointed their guns at the son of Hades.

“Seriously, you could just come with me peacefully. Jail time is so much better than what I’m about to do with you.” 

The men pulled their triggers.

A skeleton rose from the ground and blocked off the raining bullets. Nico disappeared in a pool of shadow below him. 

“Find him!” A brunette man screamed.

Suddenly Nico appeared again and stabbed one of the men on the leg making him fall. Another man he had managed to slice their chest and the next he kicked their side so strong, they fell over in pain.

Jason and Percy watched in awe but also a bit of horror as they watched their friend take down men three times his size. 

“We gotta help him.” Jason said.

“I mean does he even need our help? So far, he’s doing great being Batman.” Percy commented as Nico maimed a man.

“Technically we are here to stop his bad violence.”

“Yeah, really bad violence that gets drug lords arrested.” Percy said sarcastically. 

Jason jumped in the battle field and kicked a man on the crotch. Usually Percy would be the stupid risk-taker so now he is wondering if he is in some weird twilight zone. Sighing, Percy decides to jump in and join the battle. 

Percy attempts to punch a man but quickly dodges because the man shoots his gun. He tries again to attack and kicks the man’s leg but somehow he couldn’t achieve what Nico had. 

The man shoots again and a bullet heads Percy’s way. Percy almost thought he would’ve died until a skeleton appeared in front of him. 

“Jackson.” Nico then spotted Jason punching a man’s jaw. “Grace. What on earth are you doing here?!”

Jason answered. “Your dad was worried about you and we wanted to help.”

Percy attempts again to attack a man but fails.

“Seriously Jackson, you can destroy titans but not that dick.” Nico said. 

“Hey, my mom taught me not to hurt humans.”

Nico tossed Percy the two daggers which Percy had some trouble catching.

“Don’t you need these?!” 

“Nah.” Nico shrugged. “Unlike you, I’m really good at hurting scumbags.”

Nico then proceeds to do a backflip and kick a man in the face then after he jumped and slammed another man on the ground.

With the knives, Percy is more capable and managed to defeat two guys before all of the white suited men were defeated and unconscious.

“Oh my god, are we all Batman now?” Percy attempted to lighten the mood which made Jason groan and Nico actually slightly nod. 

* * *

  
  


The trio left the club after the police arrived in the club and arrested the fallen drug lords. Nico led them outside the red light district and into a humble 1960’s diner. The place was completely empty except for a woman behind the counter.

“The milkshakes here are amazing.” Nico commented as they sat down and were given menus. 

Percy and Jason only stared in silence as Nico ordered a milkshake and hamburger for himself. 

“You guys don’t want anything?” He asked.

“We’re kind of...broke.” Percy answered even though his stomach was rumbling. “Taking a taxi to the district was really expensive.”

“French fries for them both.” Nico told the redhead waitress. She nodded and went to the back. 

“We can’t pay for-” Jason started.

“It’s my treat. It’s fine. “ Nico hummed. 

The waitress immediately came back with a milkshake and placed it on the table. Nico took the drink and spinned the straw.

“So, my dad sent you guys?” Nico sipped on the straw.

“Yeah. He came banging at my door this morning.” Percy replied. 

“He was worried about you cause he said you were running around murdering things.” Jason said.

“Well, I was murdering monsters but I didn’t hurt a lot of humans at least... wait there was that pedophile…..and also that serial killer...and also that rapist-” Nico’s eyes were glaring upwards as if remembering flashes.

“We get it! You’re Batman.” Percy interrupted. 

“He also said your killing spree was so big, you managed to scare every monster in the area.”

As if the universe was at his side, Nico pointed at the glass wall beside them. “Then explain those things coming towards us right now.”

Percy and Jason turned their heads and saw three Cyclops riding motorcycles towards them. The trio wore leather jackets and had tattoos on their bare chests. They were licking their lips as if the demigods, in front of them, were fresh cooked steak till their eyes glanced at Nico and they immediately yelped and turned the opposite direction.

“Alright, I may have scared some monsters.” 

“Nico. Why aren’t you at camp? You should be there with friends and not going around being an anti-hero.” Jason asked worriedly. 

Nico’s eyes averted and he slurped more of his milkshake. His mouth remained a solid line and Jason had expected Nico’s blank face and dark eyes. For the three years he knew his friend, it usually takes Nico a long time before opening up about how he feels. 

“Why did you guys come here?” Nico countered back. 

“We already told you your dad-” Percy started.

“My father must have offered something to get you guys here. He does it all the time. So what did he offer you two?” 

Jason and Percy stayed silent before Percy replied “Hades offered us a condo.”

“And there it is.“ Nico sounded as if he was right about the world being against him. 

“But we didn’t accept it.” Jason immediately continued. “It would be unfair to help you just because of a condo.”

Nico’s eyes widened so big. It was the most shock Jason’s seen him be. “So let me get this straight, you two wasted all your money to take a taxi here, entered a district filled with condoms, and fought drug lords where you two could’ve died just to help me.” 

“Yes.” Percy and Jason answered at the same time.

The son of Hades stayed silent till the waitress came back with the food.

“I’ll pay for the bus going back home and I’ll treat you guys whatever food you order.” Nico said as he started to bite in his hamburger.

“Thanks, Neeks.” Percy smiled. 

“Don’t mention it, but just make sure to order more chicken nuggets. We can get a free coupon if we manage to eat 50 nuggets.”

“Nico, we can't finish 50 nuggets.” Jason said.

“Percy can.”

Percy stood his back high and saluted them. “My time has come.”

* * *

The bus back was empty except for the three of them and a bus driver. Nico was sitted on a bench across Percy and Jason who were both sleeping. Percy’s drool was dropping on Jason’s shoulder while the blonde head was leaning backwards with his mouth open.

Nico contemplated whether to wake Jason up before his shirt got too wet but he decided to let it be. 

The son of Hades remained wide awake with his hand on the gun in his belt. Years on the streets had made him very guarded no matter what hour. 

“Your friends are real idiots.” A familiar voice uttered beside him.

Nico raised an eyebrow and sighed. “Unexpected visit, father.”

Hades sat beside him wearing his usual black robes. His long hands were on his lap as him and Nico gazed at the duo.

“Tartarus is over crowded now. Thanks to you.”

“Good. Less monsters to kill defenseless demigods.”

“But you weren’t killing them to defend the innocent.” His father glanced at him. “If you were, I would’ve let your rampage run longer.”

“I suppose.”

Hades pointed at the gun in his belt. “Friend didn’t appreciate your gift.”

“It’s not your fault. I should’ve been smarter than to get gift advice from you.” 

Nico would’ve never been this casual and brutally honest with his father before, but in the recent years, his father had mellowed out.

“Rude.” Hades huffed. 

They remained silent for a while, only hearing the bus’s wheels spinning till the driver stopped the vehicle on a stop light.

“Why did you send them out to find me?” Nico asked. 

His father’s usual cold eyes turned warm and he spoke with such gentleness. “When I was a meek little godling thrown out of Olympus alone in the underworld, I felt so lost. I had no one and I didn’t know what to do next. I had no idea how to handle all the dead coming in and I was just so alone.” 

This was the most open his father has ever been. 

“In that time even if my brothers were the one who banished me, I honestly wished they were there. I wish that they would’ve helped me but well...you know how they are. Zeus is a narcissist tyrant while Poseidon just follows the King’s orders.” Hades continued. “But you…”

The god of the dead pointed at the sleeping pair 

“Have these two shits. I mean they came all the way to get you and didn’t even accept my reward for them.” 

“Yeah, they’re lovable losers.”

Silence came again upon the two of them. They weren’t really the type to talk a lot. 

“I don’t know if I can come back to Camp.” Nico admitted. 

“Well….” Hades sighed “I did offer you three a condo.”

* * *

“Did you pack everything you need?” Sally asked for the tenth time.

“Yes, mom. We have.” Percy sighed. 

Percy had approximately four boxes of items for his move. Two of them were things that his mother had thrown in such as toiletries and medicine. He is really grateful for his mom’s help but sometimes her pestering can get too much. 

Jason only had his usual suitcase while he was calculating on his phone. “So far, we still don’t have the money to pay for one month’s rent.”

“Nico told us our first month would be free.” 

“I know!” Jason practically screamed stressed. “But I’m already in debt with Lord Hades and Nico just had to tell his dad that we’d pay the rent and I….”

Jason started to shake and breath unevenly. 

“And now he’s having a panic attack.” Percy commented. “Mom, are you sure you shouldn’t be babying him?”

“Percy!” Sally replied appalled. 

Percy drew himself nearer to the blonde and held Jason’s hand. “Bro. It will be fine. I promised you I'd help you pay your debt and we have Nico with us so Hades can’t kill you. Just say herbs in herbs out.” 

“Herbs in, herbs out??” Jason asked confused. 

“Like breath in and breathe out but even more delicious.” 

“Herbs in. Herbs out. Herbs in. Herbs out…...Oh my God! It’s actually working!” 

Shadows appeared at the side of Percy’s bedroom, Nico emerged from the darkness with a backpack slung over his shoulder. 

“Are you two holding hands?” Nico asked with a raised eyebrow. “That’s gay and I should know because I’m gay.” 

“Well Nico, me and Jason don’t follow the rules of toxic masculinity and we are comfortable showing traditionally feminine intimacy to each other because we don’t conform to the rules of the patriarchy.” Percy countered back. 

Jason and Nico looked at him strangely. 

“Me and Annabeth attended feminist theory lectures at New Rome” Then suddenly, Percy’s smile turned into a frown and he started to sob. “I miss attending lectures with her so much. We were supposed to go to an orientation about White Feminism and TERFS, and I really wanted to learn how to be a more inclusive feminist with her.” 

As Percy continued to cry, his mother came down and comforted him. 

“You took a lot faster packing than I thought.” Jason commented to Nico as he let go of Percy’s hand and stood up.

“I only have a few things. Shirt, jeans, weapons and a toothbrush. It’s all I need.” 

“That is very concerning. Also did you say goodbye to your friends?”

“I told Lou Ellen and Cecil ‘Bye’.” 

“You only said one word?” Jason looked at him strangely.

“Yes but don’t worry, I told Clovis a long goodbye while we were dream scaping together.” Nico answered.

“Seriously.” Jason shivered remembering Clovis. He was always sleepy and seemed high all the time. “Out of all the people you can get close to, you chose Clovis.”

“There is also Will, but he’s already in college.” 

Before Jason could ask more questions, Paul entered the room with Estelle in his arms.

“I heard crying and I got worried.” Paul said. 

Sally ,who was still hugging a sobbing Percy, answered. “Percy is missing Annabeth again.”

“Aww buddy, it will be fine. You two will talk again.” Paul patted Percy’s head.

“Yeah, you two have one of the best relationships I’ve ever seen.” Sally soothes him.

Nico and Jason stared at the scene with wide eyes. 

“So this is what a healthy family looks like..” Jason muttered. 

“This is unfamiliar territory.” Nico commented. 

After Percy was done packing and crying, the trio was outside the condominium. Jules-Albert was waiting outside with a moving van. Percy gave hugs to all of his family members. Jason shook Paul’s hand and Nico only waved awkwardly. 

“Remember all the things I have taught you.” Estelle said as she let go of Percy.

‘Yes, I will always.” Percy smiled at her. 

The trio entered the van and Jules-Albert drove off to their new life. Everything was going smoothly till Jason placed his arm on his seat handle and it broke.

“Dammit! Another debt!” Jason screamed. “Does the universe hate me?!”

* * *

The building was exactly like the projection Hades showed them. Tall, modern, black and beautiful. Jason and Percy stared at the building with admiring eyes as Jules-Albert carried their things inside the apartment. 

“It’s beautiful. Can’t believe I’m actually gonna live here.” Percy muttered. 

“I would watch out if I were you. My dad likes to hire ghost employees here.” Nico commented.

Percy and Jason stared at Nico with horrified eyes. 

“What? How do you think the rent is so cheap here? You don’t have to pay ghost employees cause they’re dead.” Nico stated as if it were so obvious. 

“That would have been very good information before moving here.” Percy said. 

They entered through the glass sliding doors and a tall clerk was behind a lounge desk. He had wide shoulders and shoulder length blonde hair. On his red uniform was a name tag with the words ‘Allen’.

“Hello, you must be sir Hades’s son and nephews. Welcome!” Allen smiled at them.

“Thanks for the nice greeting, Allen.” Jason smiled back. 

“Allen’s not his real name, dumbie.” Nico explained. “That’s Achilles.”

“Achilles!” Jason and Percy yelled at the same time.

“Yes.” Achilles said with a warm voice. 

“Shouldn’t you be at Elysium or something?” Percy asked. 

“I am here because I am on a deal with Lord Hades. I serve him for 500 years and after my years of servitude I get to be reunited with my love Patroclus. Sadly, we didn’t get to be in the same afterlife together. He was in Asphodel and I was in Elysium for thousands of years before I was given the offer.” Achilles explained surprisingly with an optimistic voice.

“Wow that is romantic..” Percy chimed. “And also very sad.” 

“It’s alright lad. It’s my 450th year of servitude so just 50 more years to go.” Achilles said. He reached for the shelves behind him and grabbed three keys. “Anyway, here are your keys. Your unit is 313.”

“Thank you, sir Achilles.” Nico grabbed the keys.

“Also before you all go..” Achilles grabbed a ukulele from underneath the table. “I’ve been practicing this modern instrument called the ukulele. I tried getting a lyre but this age doesn’t sell much of those anymore. Will you three like to hear me play?”

“Sure dude, let’s hear it.” Jason answered ever so politely. 

The three later regretted it. A lyre and a ukulele are very different instruments. 

After thirty minutes of horrible ukulele music, the trio finally left the lobby and rode the elevator up to their unit. Jason opened the door with the numbers ‘313’.

“It’s beautiful.” Percy marveled.

The first room they entered was a living room with a giant flat screen TV. The walls were white and floor a dark wood. A brown leather coach sat in front of the TV while a fur carpet laid underneath. 

“Jules-Albert carried out things quite well.” Jason drew himself nearer to the pile of boxes and bags at the corner. 

Nico also walked towards the pile of boxes and saw a brown crate with a note on top saying ‘From, Hades’.

“Guys, my dad gave us a gift.” Nico announced.

“What? The God of the Underworld gave us a gift.” Percy said distraught. “He probably gave us a bunch of bones in there.”

“My dad isn't that bad.” Nico said as he opened the crate.

The trio stared at the crate and saw a pile of machine guns, swords, knives, and many more dangerous objects.

“Your dad gave us a crate of murder weapons.” Jason whisper-screamed.

“Hey, at least he gave us things to protect ourselves.” Nico protested.   
  


“No monsters can come in here. What do we need protecting from.” Jason countered back. 

“Yup, living together is gonna be great.” Percy said.


End file.
